Caught In Area 51 again
by Ax The Andalite
Summary: Hayley and Klaus shipping? Roger caught in area 51 again? With this happening, Steve is oblivious to everything.
1. Chapter 1-Escape

**Please note, a lot of stuff on Roger in this fanfiction is theories, so no crit on that.**

"I'm inviting some workers from the CIA to dinner today." said Stan to Francine. "That's great, honey, I will go get dinner started." said Francine. Roger walked downstairs, he had no persona on. "Roger! I'm inviting some members from the CIA over, get in a persona!" shouted Stan. Roger whined "I hate disguises, I would never wear one, not even if you paid me!" "Roger, just stop whining, I don't want the CIA to find out about you, they should be coming very, very soon, Stan looked at the clock. "Shut up. I'm going outside, without a disguise, and nobody is going to stop me." Roger said. "Roger, don't you dare walk out of the door!" yelled Stan. Roger did anyway. The CIA was of course there to stop him, "Stop right there alien!" They said, and before Roger knew it, he was back in area 51.

-sub plot time Warning, contains elements of shipping-

Hayley sat on the couch, she was bored, and Jeff said he would be gone for about a week, he was traveling to somewhere. So then, speaking to Klaus, she said "I don't know what to do, Klaus, Jeff is going to be gone for a week, and I have nobody to do any fun time with. "Maybe you could… Do something with me..?" suggested Klaus. "Maybe I will Klaus, maybe I will." Hayley said, she picked up Klaus's bowl, "So… what do you want to do.

Roger had no idea how he got there, and was quite surprised to be back in the blank room in the glass tube. A few CIA agents were discussing what to do with the alien. They said the first thing they would do was to ask him if he spoke English. Stan walked up to the glass tube Roger was in. "Roger!? How did you get in area 51… ooh now I remember." Stan said. "I'm assuming I was drunk, so I don't know if I would remember…" whispered Roger. Then Stan's Boss, asked "Do you speak English?" Roger did not respond. He just turned away. He was trying to form an escape plan. "Stan, why can't you just let me out?!" begged Roger. "No way, Roger, I must be loyal to the CIA, It's my job, I don't want to get fired from it." he said."What?! You pick the CIA over me, I will tell them, I will tell them that-" his words trailed off, as Stan quickly shot him with a tranq dart. "Umm the alien was being dangerous." he said.

-Back at home-

"You did WHAT?!" yelled Francine, to Stan, he told her about Roger. "It's not me who caught him, it was the CIA, it was not my fault Roger got drunk, claimed he hated disguises, and walked out of the house." said Stan. "You could have actually STOPPED him." said Francine, angrily. "I…. tried…?" said Stan, very unconvincingly. "Well I am going to break into area 51, and save Roger." said Francine. "Oh my god! Roger is in Area 51 again? What did he do?" asked Steve. "Oh honey, he only just got drunk and got caught by some CIA agents Stan invited over." stated Francine simply

-subplot-

Hayley and Klaus decided to go to the movies, it was classic. So they sat there, watching some stupid romantic movie Hayley did not even like. After the movie, both Hayley and Klaus walked out Laughing. "That was fun, maybe we can go out again some other time." said Hayley, with a laugh. "I would like that." said Klaus.

Roger finally had a plan, he just had to wait for the right moment. Now! Avery Bullock, Stan's Boss, stuck his hand in the cage to experiment on him, and Roger bit his hand. Chaos struck. Roger, ran out of the open cage, hoping to get away, unlike last time, when Stan caught him. _Crap_ he thought, he heard gunshot, he was not sure how this would end exactly. The bullet hit his arm. It was a faint pain, but nothing to worry about . "You Bastard!" yelled Roger. "You speak English?" asked someone from the crowd. "Of course I do, what am I, an Idiot? I was taught it when I was 3,000 years old! I'm 1600 now, so what the hell do you think?" Roger said. The person, baffled, just stared.


	2. Chapter 2-Escaping yet again

**Warning still contains shippy moments between Klaus and Hayley.**

"Yeah, yeah, an alien who can speak English, you don't see that everyday, do you?" Roger asked, running still. He then muttered "Fucking Idiot." He was then cornered. By guess who? Stan. It was an almost exact scene of what happened last time. Instead it happened like this, Stan held up the gun, and Roger said "STAN WHAT THE HELL?! YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME? Whatever, I will just escape on my own." he got out the same way he did last time.

-Sub Plot-

"Klaus, you're a really fun guy… fish …" said Hayley, she was chatting with Klaus in her room. And she got a call from Jeff. "Yes? Oh. Okay." she said, then hanging up. "Seriously, he just called to say he would be home in a week." Hayley laughed, and then said "Jeff can be an idiot sometimes … unlike you …" she said to Klaus.

-Back to the original-

"Stan said Roger escaped, no wonder, the security in area 51 is awful, really, I am just happy he is back." said was a ring at the doorbell, it was Roger. "Don' ." he said. "I'm going to ask anyway, Roger, how did you escape and why do you have a… a wound, did Stan shoot you?" Francine Asked."Ugh Frannie I told you not to ask. Whatever I guess I could tell you, I bit Bullock, pretty gross,but, it had to be done. And no, some random idiot shot me." hissed Roger. "Alright then, where is Stan?" asked Francine. "Oh he will be home soon." said Roger, just then the doorbell rang, Roger Answered it, "Oh Hi Staniel! Nice to see you." he smiled innocently. "The CIA said next time we capture an alien, and if I don't catch it if it attempts to escape I'm fired, I will so kill you Roger!" yelled Stan."I'm afraid not." said Roger, still smiling."We need to wrap up this plot, so just you get the last line, Stan I guess." said Roger. "I'm gonna kill you Roger!" Stan said, then running up to him. "Ahhh." yelled Roger. -end-

-Sub Plot-

"Klaus… I just want to say, I love you." said Hayley. "I do, too." said Klaus. -cliffhanger-

-end-


End file.
